


Welcome to Hell

by xvii_TheStar_reversed



Category: South Park
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, How Do I Tag, I needed a bad guy, M/M, Pip is pure, Wendy Testaburger bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvii_TheStar_reversed/pseuds/xvii_TheStar_reversed
Summary: Welcome to Hell[Damien Thorn created a groupchat][Damien Thorn added Phillip Pirrup; Estella Havisham; Gregory Ainsworth; Christophe DeLorne; Herbert Pocket]Damien Thorn: I decide to create a groupchat for us to discuss thingsPhillip Pirrup: great idea, however this will not end up well.Estella Havisham: These names fucking suck.[Estella Havisham changed 6 usernames]
Relationships: Estella Havisham/Rebecca Cotswolds, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to read a group chat fic with the foreign kids but there where none :( so I decided to create one :p  
> Feedback would be nice so I can improve

**_Welcome to Hell_ **

**_[Damien Thorn_** ** _created a groupchat_** ** _]_** **_[Damien Thorn_** **_added_** **_Phillip Pirrup_** ** _;_** **_Estella Havisham_** ** _;_** ** _Gregory Ainsworth_** ** _;_** ** _Christophe DeLorne_** ** _;_** ** _Herbert Pocket_** ** _]_**

 _ **Damien Thorn:**_ I decide to create a groupchat for us to discuss things

 _ **Phillip Pirrup:** _great idea, however this will not end up well.

 _ **Estella Havisham:**_ These names fucking suck.

_**[ Estella Havisham changed 6 usernames]** _

_**smol bby:**_ Estella, whyyyy?

 _ **Bubblegum bitch:**_ because i could Pip 😘

 _ **Edgelord:** _big mood

 _ **Edgelord:**_ WHY IN NAME OF MY FATHER IS MY NAME EDGELORD?!

 _ **Polly Pocket:**_ and i oop- 🤭

 _ **4.0 gradepoint:**_ This is most stupid.

 _ **Mole man:**_ agreed

 ** _smol bby:_ **Mole man...?

 _ **4.0 gradepoint:** _Not your best work Stella

 _ **Bubblegum bitch:**_ oh fuck off, do you know how hard it is to come up with nicknames for him??

_**[ smol bby changed 1 nickname] ** _

_**smol bby:**_ not that hard tbh

 _ **Mr. Resetti:**_ What did you change it to?

 _ **Mr. Resetti:** _tf does this mean??

 _ **smol bby:**_ the mole from animal crossing that terrified the absolute frick outta me as a child

 _ **Polly Pocket:** _the one that made you type “i am stupid” perfectly if you left without saving??

 _ **smol bby:**_ ye

 _ **Edgelord:**_ lmao really??

 _ **Bubblegum bitch:**_ Yeah, sometimes i would turn off his game when he was playing just watch him cry

 _ **4.0 gradepoint:** _Estella that’s so mean

 _ **Bubblegum bitch:**_ I never claimed to be anything but

 _ **Mr. Resetti:** _even so Stella, that’s just cruel

 _ **Edgelord:** _Kinda funny though

 _ **Polly Pocket:** _Damien! that’s your boyfriend your talking about

 _ **Edgelord:**_ And?

 ** _Edgelord:_** It is funny? I’m the son of satan, I have a twisted sense of humour

 _ **4.0 gradepoint:**_ Damien and Estella’s cruelty towards Pip aside

 _ **4.0 gradepoint:**_ Did anyone catch what that argument at lunch was about??

 ** _smol bby:_** I did!

 _ **smol bby:**_ Clyde caught Bebe cheating on him with Wendy and told Stan, Stan went nuts and Clyde was sobbing

 _ **smol bby:** _Wendy was turning it into some sjw stuff and Craig was yelling at her for being a b*tch

 _ **Polly Pocket:** _Jesus, that’s wild 😜

 _ **Edgelord:** _Pocket wtf is wrong with you? Like seriously??

 _ **Polly Pocket:**_ I’m a bad bitch 😉

 _ **Bubblegum bitch:**_ biggest lie i’ve ever heard and i’ve heard Pip deny being gay

 _ **4.0 gradepoint:**_ seriously?

 _ **Bubblegum bitch:**_ ye, would i lie??

 _ **Mr. Resetti:** _oui

 _ **Edgelord:**_ Um yes?

 _ **Polly Pocket:**_ ofc you would

 _ **4.0 gradepoint:**_ you’re the biggest liar i know

 _ **Bubblegum bitch:** _Pip? you believe in me, right?

 _ **smol bby:**_ normally i would Estella but you once told me that you hadn’t seen my drink and then took a sip of it

_**Bubblegum bitch:** _ [maybe so.png]

_**Edgelord:** _Hey Pip, where are you?

 ** _Edgelord:_** You were supposed to be here like 10 minutes ago

 _ **smol bby:**_ oh, i’m at the store buying tea bc the teabags at your house kinda suck (no offence)

 _ **smol bby:**_ but Cartman is in line in front of me and he’s buying like most of the snack isle

 _ **4.0 gradepoint:**_ seriously? he’s such a fatass

 _ **smol bby:** _kyle keeps telling him he’s gonna die of a heart attack and i’m trying so hard not to cry bc i’m holding back laughter

 _ **Polly Pocket:**_ lmao really?

 _ **smol bby:** _ye, i’ll send you guys a video

_**smol bby:** _ [fuckinsobbing.MP4] 

_**Bubblegum bitch:** _lmaooo Kenny just standing there starring at all the food all sad is so fucking funny

 _ **Edgelord:**_ Honestly can’t say i’m sorry for him, he’s such a dick to you pip

 ** _Mr. Resetti:_** how much is his total bébé?

 _ **smol bby:**_ 1) his total was around 78.50 2) stop calling me babyyyy 😣

 _ **Polly Pocket:**_ that’s so much, wtf

 ** _Mr. Resetti:_** I’ll never stop calling you bébé bc you are small and pure

 _ **smol bby:** _you’re such a butt, and Damien i’m omw :)

 ** _Edgelord:_** Yasss, smash bros tonight bitches

 ** _Polly Pocket:_** not the only kinda smash you’re gonna be doing tonight, eh? 😏

 ** _4.0 gradepoint:_** fucking hell Pocket

 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** istg if you taint my sweet baby brother i’ll kill you, son of Satan or not.

 ** _Edgelord:_** I would never taint my sweet angel smol bby: i literally dislike all of you

 ** _Mr. Resetti:_** not hate?

 ** _smol bby:_** hate is too strong of a word, i don’t like it

 ** _Mr. Resetti:_** see? soft and pure

 ** _smol bby:_** fall down a hole

 _ **Polly Pocket:**_ quite a strong phrase there Pip

 ** _smol bby:_** shut up you butt

 ** _smol bby:_** i’m at Damien’s so i’m leaving now huns <3

_**[ smol bby is now offline] ** _

_**[ Edgelord is now offline]** _

**_Bubblegum bitch:_** why is my brother so cute? I don’t get it

 ** _4.0 gradepoint:_** you got the hot genes and he got the cute ones

 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** would make sense if we were biologically related but we’re both adopted so??

 ** _Mr. Resetti:_** you are?? but you look so similar?

 ** _Polly Pocket:_** lmao no, they were both adopted

 ** _4.0 gradepoint:_** say sike rn

 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** lmaooo, i thought you all knew??

 ** _Mr. Resetti:_** umm no??

 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** i’m cackling 😂 i cannot believe this? i’ve showed you guys my adoption papers before

 ** _4.0 gradepoint:_** fucking when??

 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** like in 6th grade 😂😂

 ** _Mr. Resetti:_** Pocket how did you know this bullshit??

 _ **Polly Pocket:**_ I grew up with them dumbass

 _ **Bubblegum bitch:**_ as fucking hilarious as this conversation is, i’m gonna have to bounce bc Bec is here

_**[ Bubblegum bitch is now offline] ** _

_**4.0 gradepoint:**_ i’m fucking quaking, when the fuck was this conversation??

 _ **Mr. Resetti:**_ i have no clue mon ami

 ** _Polly Pocket:_** lmao you guys are so stupid sometimes

 _ **4.0 gradepoint:**_ fuck off you bitch

 _ **Polly Pocket:**_ anyone wanna come over to mine? i’ve got like absolute nothing to do and i’m bored af

 _ **Mr. Resetti:**_ ma mère is taking me to church to repent for my sins or some bullshit

 _ **4.0 gradepoint:**_ you can come over to my house and we can play video games or something?

 _ **Polly Pocket:**_ yesss, i’ll be there in like ten minutes bitch 🥳

 _ **Mr. Resetti:**_ you’re all completely bullying me, I hate ma mère so muchhh

 _ **Polly Pocket:**_ ugh, you know i’d come bail you out if i could hun

 _ **Mr. Resetti:**_ i know, i knoww

 _ **Mr. Resetti:**_ ugh, gtg the bitch is taking me now

 _ **4.0 gradepoint:**_ goodbye loser

 _ **Polly Pocket:**_ bye hun

_**[ Mr. Resetti is now offline]** _

_**4.0 gradepoint:**_ poor kid..

 _ **4.0 gradepoint:**_ hey when are you gonna get here?

 _ **Polly Pocket:**_ I’m almost there, see you in a minute hun

 _ **4.0 gradepoint:**_ See ya

**_[ Polly Pocket is now offline]_ **

**_[ 4.0 gradepoint is now offline]_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca Cotswolds joins the hell chat.

**Welcome to Hell**

_**[ smol bby is now online]** _

  
_**smol bby:** _GUYS GUYS!!!  
 _ **smol bby:** _You’ll never guess what happened in my math class todayyy

  
_**[ Bubblegum bitch is now online]** _   
_**[ Edgelord is now online]** _   
_**[ 4.0 gradepoint is now online]** _   
_**[ Mr. Resetti is now online]** _   
_**[ Polly Pocket is now online]** _

  
_**Edgelord:**_ lmao what baby?  
 _ **4.0 gradepoint:**_ is this about that fight that like everyone was talking about??  
 _ **smol bby:** _of course it is.  
 _ **smol bby:**_ so Cartman was obviously being an absolute arsehole.  
 _ **Bubblegum bitch:**_ obviously  
 ** _smol bby:_** ye. and Kyle is naturally arguing with him, Stan decides that he’s fed up with it and grabs Kyle’s hand with the intent to pull him out of the classroom.  
 ** _smol bby:_** Cartman like the absolute piece of trash that he is calls them f*gs.  
 ** _Mr. Resetti:_** seriously??  
 _ **Edgelord:**_ he fucking said that???  
 ** _smol bby:_** yeah, he said that. Craig turned around from where he had talking to Tweek, Clyde and Token. and freaking decked him  
 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** rightfully so  
 ** _smol bby:_** so Cartman just stares in shock and then starts punching Craig for decking him, Craig (obviously) annihilates Cartman  
 ** _Edgelord:_** get recked fatass  
 ** _smol bby:_** ye i know. the teacher who had kinda been staring at them not doing anything then starts yelling saying that they where gonna be in serious trouble  
 ** _smol bby:_** due to this set of words Tweek starts freaking tf out over Craig, Token is trying to calm him down and everyone is still kinda in shock  
 ** _smol bby:_** the teacher dragged Craig and Cartman out and idk what happened next bc i had to get to French  
 ** _Mr. Resetti:_** thank fuck we’re not that fucking problematic or i deadass would’ve buried one of you alive by now  
 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** damn, i would’ve helped as well Christophe  
 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** btw on a completely unrelated note, can I add Rebecca to this chat?  
 ** _Polly Pocket:_** omg yeahhh, she’s so funny 😆  
 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** yassss, but tbh would’ve added her anyway 😚

**_[ Bubblegum bitch added Rebecca Cotswolds to Welcome to Hell]  
[Bubblegum bitch changed 1 username]_ **

  
_**Bubblegum bitch:**_ Welcome to our groupchat babee 😘  
 _ **Lip bite:** _lmao hi guys, can I please have your names? the nicknames will probably confuse tf outta meee  
 _ **smol bby:**_ hi Becca!! It’s Pip  
 _ **Lip bite:**_ hi baby 🥰  
 _ **Edgelord:** _This is Damien  
 _ **4.0 gradepoint:** _Gregory  
 ** _Mr. Resetti:_** I’m Christophe “Ze Mole”  
 ** _Polly Pocket:_** This is your favourite brit 😜  
 ** _Lip bite:_** didn’t know you had two accounts Estella  
 ** _smol bby:_** get recked  
 ** _Polly Pocket:_** i just got fucking roasted by homeschool  
 ** _Lip bite:_** istg you call me that again and i’ll deadass punch you into a wall  
 _ **Edgelord:** _lmao  
 ** _4.0 gradepoint:_** how is your brother Rebecca??  
 ** _Lip bite:_** he’s okay, but he’ll probably have a fucking freak out over there being 5 dudes in this chat  
 ** _smol bby:_** why is he so protective over you?  
 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** bc he’s an older sibling and it’s so our job to be protective over you dumbasses  
 ** _Lip bite:_** babe, that’s like so rude  
smol bby: yeah! we’re smart people  
 ** _Mr. Resetti:_** Rebecca maybe but you’re not exactly Einstein Pip  
 ** _Edgelord:_** insult my sweet baby boy again and i swear upon my fathers kingdom, i will annihilate you  
 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** This is why I allow you to date my brother Damien  
 ** _smol bby:_** i don’t need your permission to date someone Estella  
 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** I know but i’ll still fight someone i deem unworthy  
 ** _4.0 gradepoint:_** guess who just fucking texted me  
 ** _Mr. Resetti:_** who?  
 ** _4.0 gradepoint:_** Fucking Wendy Testaburger  
 ** _Edgelord:_** oof, why??  
 ** _Polly Pocket:_** what did it say?  
 ** _4.0 gradepoint:_** She’s asking if we can hangout and catch up  
 ** _Lip bite:_** lmao is it bc of her social decline after the incident with Bebe, Clyde and Stan?  
 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** probably, what are you gonna reply with?  
 ** _4.0 gradepoint:_** honestly wanna invite her to hangout with us just to see what she’ll do  
 ** _smol bby:_** that’s quite the risk to take though Gregory  
 ** _4.0 gradepoint:_** yeah i know but like, she deserves it all tbh but idk if us “hanging out” with her would help  
 ** _Edgelord:_** We’d probably just get in shit with everyone else  
 ** _Mr. Resetti:_** Oui, we would just get into shit with everyone so is it worth it just to make fun of her?  
 ** _Lip bite:_** Why don’t you send a representative of your group to talk with someone from theirs and explain?  
 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** we probably would but they all hate us and it’s honestly social suicide to speak to any of us anyway so Wendy would be digging her own grave 🤷🏼‍♀️  
 **Polly Pocket:** if she’s even considering speaking to us let alone wanting to hang out then it’s probably really bad and we shouldn’t get involved   
**_Edgelord:_** why don’t we agree but if she tries shit we’ll fucking dump her or if anyone starts shit we just say that she came to us and wanted to hangout and we didn’t wanna be dicks  
 ** _smol bby:_** if she gets really controlling or anything can we please get rid of her?  
 ** _4.0 gradepoint:_** of course we will Pip, don’t worry  
 ** _4.0 gradepoint:_** i don’t give a shit if we used to be friends, she ditched me and you guys will always be more important  
 ** _Edgelord:_** as touching as this is, she’s not joining our fucking group chat  
 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** and??  
 ** _Edgelord:_** so if she wants to join our group chat or something what do we say?  
 ** _smol bby:_** we could say that we don’t have one??  
 ** _Mr. Resetti:_** would that really work though?? i mean, who doesn’t have a group chat?  
 ** _Lip bite:_** probably lonely people 🤔  
 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** I mean, Wendy probably doesn’t have one 😬  
 ** _Polly Pocket:_** and i oop- 🤭  
 ** _Edgelord:_** fucking drag her Estella  
 ** _smol bby:_** we stan my b*tchy big sister 🥰  
 ** _4.0 gradepoint:_** Pip for the love of God (stfu Damien) just say a swear word  
 ** _Edgelord:_** bite me Gregory  
 ** _smol bby:_** never unless it’s Cartman ☺️  
 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** and we love and respect that Pip 😘 You’re pure and soft, it makes you unique 🥰  
 ** _smol bby:_** imcrng Estella dint  
 ** _Edgelord:_** Are you okay baby boy??  
 ** _smol bby:_** no  
 ** _Edgelord:_** i’m coming over babe  
 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** fuckkk, i would but i’m at work rn  
 ** _Edgelord:_** Don’t worry about it, he’s just overwhelmed

  
_**[ smol bby is now offline]** _

  
**_Edgelord:_** we’re gonna watch a movie while he calms down, see you

  
_**[ Edgelord is now offline]** _

  
**_Bubblegum bitch:_** i feel bad that i overwhelmed him 😣😥  
 ** _Lip bite:_** don’t honey, you know how he gets. he’s not used to being so loved 💕  
 ** _Polly Pocket:_** yeah, it’s okay Stella ⭐️  
 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** aww, thanks guys 😚  
 ** _Lip bite:_** fuck. i gotta go babes, Mark is bitching at me over something  
 ** _Lip bite:_** See yaaa 😘  
 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** Bye babeee 🥰

  
_**[ Lip bite is now offline]** _

  
_**4.0 gradepoint:**_ i’m so fucking bored  
 _ **4.0 gradepoint:**_ anyone wanna go do something?  
 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** sure, you wanna go out for some food?   
**_Polly Pocket:_** omg yeaa 😆  
 ** _Mr. Resetti:_** fuck ye, get me out of this house please  
 ** _4.0 gradepoint:_** okay, meet up at raisins?  
 ** _Bubblegum bitch:_** will do, just got off work so i’m already there 😚  
 ** _Polly Pocket:_** I’m omw so i’ll be there in a minute ☺️

  
**_[ Polly Pocket is now offline]_ **

  
_**Mr. Resetti:** _i’ll be like ten minutes

  
_**[ Mr. Resetti is now offline]** _

  
_**4.0 gradepoint:**_ where are you Estella? i’m here and i can’t find you  
 _ **Bubblegum bitch:**_ back room, i’m helping Tesla with her makeup 💄   
_**4.0 gradepoint:**_ ahh, well Pocket is here so i’m gonna go  
 _ **Bubblegum bitch:**_ see you in a minute 😚

  
_**[ 4.0 gradepoint is now offline]** _   
_**[ Bubblegum bitch is now offline]** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while to update, i’ve had the chapter in my notes however i’m on mobile and it’s so difficult to do bold, italics and underlining :p


	3. stfu cartman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the main boys join the fic

_** Welcome to Hell ** _

_** 4.0 gradepoint:  ** _ that’s what i fucking said, she’s a bitch

_** Mr. Resetti:  ** _ don’t yell at me you english piece of shit

_** smol bby:  ** _ okay can we please not bring nationality into this?  😥

_** Edgelord:  ** _ nevermind not bringing nationality into it, just stfu arguing over something when you’ve both agreed with each other

**_ Bubblegum bitch:  _ ** yeah, it’s just fucking stupid so shut up  🤐

_** Lip bite:  ** _ why are you arguing over Wendy anyway?? I thought we all agreed that she sucked ass like yesterday??

_** smol bby:  ** _ we did but they just like causing issues  🙄

_** [ Polly Pocket  is now online] ** _

_** Polly Pocket:  ** _ everybody stfu, i’ve got  ☕️ and it’s scalding

_** Bubblegum bitch:  ** _ then spill it hun

_** Polly Pocket:  ** _ I am

_** Polly Pocket:  ** _ so Wendy comes up to me today and asks if I know why Gregory left her on read last night

_** smol bby: ** _ i thought we agreed to let her kinda join ??? why leave her on read?

_**4.0 gradepoint:** _ bc I couldn’t be arsed dealing with her last night

**_ Polly Pocket:  _ ** stfu both of you, i’m spilling  ☕️

_** Polly Pocket: ** _ I obviously use my amazing lying skills i got off Estella and told her I had no idea but i’d ask

_** Polly Pocket:  ** _ then she asks if she can maybe come sit with us at lunch, i tell her that I can’t just invite someone to sit with us and it has to be a group decision

_** Polly Pocket:  ** _ so the real question is, Gregory when the fuck were you planning on telling us you’d left her on read??

_**Mr. Resetti:** _ just be glad she didn’t ask Pip, bébé can’t lie to save his life

_**smol bby:** _ I can so.  😠

_**Bubblegum bitch:** _ no you can fucking not

_**Edgelord:** _ speaking of being approached by people, Kenny came up to me today with an offer

_** 4.0 gradepoint:  ** _ do tell

_** Edgelord:  ** _ one of us will join their group chat to keep them updated on the Wendy situation and they’ll lay tf off bullying us (Pip)

_** smol bby:  ** _ who would join???

_** Lip bite:  ** _ vote on who to join or ask them who’d they prefer to have in their chat? bc we wouldn’t let just anyone into our chat

_**Edgelord:** _ I’ll ask him now

_** Bubblegum bitch:  ** _ you’re with him?

_**Edgelord:** _ yeah, we were unfortunately assigned as partners for a chemistry project

_** Polly Pocket:  ** _ oof  😣

_** Polly Pocket:  ** _ sucks to suck, I got Annie Nelson

_**Edgelord:** _ shut up, and he asked their group chat and they said Estella, surprisingly

** Bubblegum bitch:  ** fuck.

_**Lip bite:** _ baby it’s not that baddd, you can talk to Kyle and rub it in his face that we’re together  😚

_** Bubblegum bitch:  ** _ Yeah, i guess

_**Bubblegum bitch:** _ give them my username and tell them to add me, i’ll do it but so fucking help if Wendy tried to have “girl talk” with me i’ll punch her in the throat

_** Edgelord:  ** _ lmao, will do  😂

———————

_** stfu cartman ** _

_** [ walking std added  Estella Havisham to stfu cartman] ** _

_** Supreme ruler:  ** _ Thank you for accepting our offer however lets be real, why wouldn’t you?

_**Estella Havisham:** _ bc you bully my brother and I hate you all?

_** Kyley B:  ** _ oof, we deserve that tbh

** Estella Havisham:  ** fuck yeah you do

_** walking std:  ** _ your name is boring so imma change it

_** [ walking std changed 1 nickname] ** _

_** walking std:  ** _ do you like it??

**_ the one hot brit:  _ ** i will scalp you.

_** [ the one hot brit changed 1 nickname] ** _

_** Bubblegum bitch:  ** _ if anyone changes this I will eviscerate you.

_** crybaby:  ** _ noted

_** coffee bean:  ** _ has Wendy said anything??

_**Bubblegum bitch:** _ we’ve not spoke to her and she’s not allowed into our group chat so no.

_** Supreme ruler:  ** _ you guys have a group chat???

_** Bubblegum bitch:  ** _ ofc how else would we coordinate shit?

_**Kyley B:** _ fatass just probably figured you were telepathic or something equally as stupid

_** Supreme ruler:  ** _ did not you fucking jew

_**Raven:** _ who’s in your group chat??

_** Bubblegum bitch:  ** _ not that it’s any of your business but me, Pip, Damien, Pocket, Gregory, Christophe and Rebecca

_** Kyley B: ** _ as in Rebecca Cotswolds???

_** Bubblegum bitch:  ** _ of course? who else??

_** Supreme ruler:  ** _ who the fuck is Rebecca Cotswolds????

_** Raven:  ** _ that one homeschooled chick who Kyle had a crush on in 3rd grade

_**Kyley B:** _ how is she?? we’ve not spoke in a while tbh

_**Bubblegum bitch:** _ she’s doing great, in fact me and her are actually together  🥰

_**Kyley B:** _ You are?

_** Bubblegum bitch:  ** _ yep

_** crybaby:  ** _ oof, congrats to you two  🥳

_** Bubblegum bitch:  ** _ Thank you Clyde.

_** coffee bean:  ** _ cold

_** crybaby:  ** _ i deserve it tbh

_** Bubblegum bitch:  ** _ that you do

_** Supreme ruler:  ** _ so r u gnna gt teh blckmail 4 us?

_** Bubblegum bitch:  ** _ i think i just had a stroke reading that.

_**Bubblegum bitch:** _ wtf was the point in spelling “the” as “teh”

_** Supreme ruler:  ** _ am usin 1 hnd bc am plying wow btch

_**Bubblegum bitch:** _ 🖕🏻

**_crybaby:_ ** just ignore him hes stupid

**Bubblegum bitch:** was planning on doing so, yes i’ll fill you all in on any blackmail we get.

_** Bubblegum bitch:  ** _ now i’m going to bounce because Rebecca just got to my house and i’m polite

_** Bubblegum bitch:  ** _ also i hate all of you so...  😚🖕🏻

_** [ Bubblegum bitch changed 1 nickname] ** _

_** [ Bubblegum bitch is now offline] ** _

_** Supreme dickwad:  ** _ whos nam did she chnge

_**Supreme dickwad:** _ OI YOU FUCKING FRENCH BIMBO!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first, i would like to apologise for not updating recently. i’ve been in a bit of a writers block and couldn’t find it in me to write :/ second, thank you for reading :)


End file.
